


Intermezzo

by chaos_yet_harmony



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_yet_harmony/pseuds/chaos_yet_harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it real, or was it just a flicker in the mind's eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo

The Emerald City was beautiful. Elphaba had to admit it.

She may have hated its leaders, but in the early morning, with the new sun shining down, the city did indeed look like the jewel for which it was named.

Fiyero was admiring an emerald too.

Elphaba was standing almost directly in a sunbeam, naked but for the black silk scarf he'd bought her, which was now hanging loosely around her hips.

_Very nice._

"So you're awake, Master Fiyero?"

He started. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Say what?" Elphaba responded, half turning her head.

Fiyero snorted. "You know what; you're just fishing for compliments." He joined her beside the window. "I've never seen the City from this height."

 _You would if you woke up early now and then_ , she started to say, but stopped. She thought she saw somebody standing below; a broad-shouldered man with tousled dark hair, casually leaning against the wall.

He seemed familiar.

But when Elphaba looked closer, he was gone. Vanished.

She turned to Fiyero. "Did you see somebody?"

To her surprise, he nodded. "Did you feel like you knew him?

"Yes…"

He shrugged and put his arms around her. "Probably a trick of the light," he said as they returned to bed.

* * *

… _ **Liir had the sense that the young soldier at street level was out of sight again, and out of mind; and the two people who might have been looking out at him from some private aerie above had turned their attention to each other, lovingly…**_

 

__


End file.
